the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (Rainbow Dash Gresley) is a tomboyishly pretty female sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and as of " " has offically joined their team. She represents the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank. Bio Personality Very loyal, cocky, boastful (sometimes), arrogant (sometimes), brave, brash (sometimes), selfless, bold, eager, noble, impatient, supportive, heroic, competitive, tough, mischievous, snarky, fast, impulsive, athletic, and a show-off. Physical Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. Then in " ", Rainbow becomes Power Pony Zap, but then she would regain this alter-ego in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War", but with a newer upgraded Supersuit and use this ego in the rest of the MCU Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. * Fly: A standard pegasus ability. ** Supersonic Fly: Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. * Weather Manipulation: Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom: This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Marksmanship: Lightsaber combat: Rainbow displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat using Form V: Djem So/Shien, with a mixture of Form IV: Ataru when fighting. Force Powers: As Zap: Main Weaponry *M4A1 assault rifle *Desert Eagle Mark. VII pistol *BlasTech DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Rainbow Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *Rainbow Dash will meet Thomas the tank engine in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Rainbow Dash will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in ''Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Magic of Friendship'' *Rainbow Dash will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in ''Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *Rainbow Dash will meet Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). Gallery Zap by liamwhite1 d6z21m2-pre.png|Rainbow's Superhero Alter-Ego: Zap Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Pegasus Category:Tomboys Category:Weather Controllers Category:Mane 6 Category:Sisters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Jedi Generals Category:Rainbow Squad Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Arrogant characters Category:Boastful Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Pilots Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Snarky Characters Category:Pompous Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Show-off's Category:Martial Artists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Cryonetic Characters Category:Racers Category:Self-centered characters